


Officer Styles

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, bad words, hot mind blowing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "Hi gen hope you had a great day todayyy! :) can you pleasedo one where Harry is an officer and get Louis arrested cause he was driving too fast and they end up fucking? Thanks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Styles

"Shit!" Louis yelled when looking at his review mirror, the police caught him speeding. Cursing to himself, he slowed down and parked to the side. The police car did the same, Louis waited for a while before he saw the policemen getting out of the car. "Hmm," Louis thought "if he isn't strict or straight, I'm so asking for his number" He lowered his window down as soon as the police was near him. "Do you know how fast you were going?" The policemen asked Louis. Louis looked at his name tag "No, I don't officer Styles" Officer Styles took off his ray-bans and put it in his pocket with the lens out. "You were going 85 mph on a 70 mph highway. Any particular reason you were going that fast?" Louis would really come up with an excuse, but this time he couldn't think of anything. "Umm no officer Styles. I have a question though." Louis said looking up, batting his eyelashes. "Let me see your license and registration please and what's your question?" Officer Styles asked Louis, who passes it to him and he goes and touches his belt. "I'm wondering, is there any chance that you so happened to be single and gay?" Officer Styles' face still hasn't changed, focused on his job. "Yes, I am in fact those things, but I'm afraid that I'll have to arrest you. You have been stopped before for speeding as well." Louis groaned slightly. "Fine" Louis turned his engine off, passing his keys to Officer Styles and got out of his cars. Officer Styles went to his car, put the keys down and gets his handcuffs. "What are you doing this late at night anyways, Louis?" Officer Styles looked at a brown paper bag in the backseat. "I ran down the store real quick, obviously" Louis answer getting the bag and passed it to Styles. Coughing awkwardly "Oh" Officer styles said handing back the bag to Louis who took it happily. Inside the bag, Louis had a kitten costume obviously it was really showy, something that he bought from a XXX shop. "What do you think? Hmm would it look good on me?" Louis put the bag back in the backseat. "Put your hands behind your back please" Officer Styles asked, Louis leaned down against the car and stuck his ass up. Of course, Officer Styles likes what he sees, so he decided Louis is already throwing himself at him, why not take his chance? Officer Styles ran his hand down to Louis' back to his bum. "Hmm so Louis do you even want to go to jail? Do you know what they do to pretty boys like you?" Louis groaned, when Officer Styles squeezed his bum "No, I don't know officer Styles" Harry smirked undoing Louis' pants and rubs Louis' bulge, while rubbing his against Louis' bum. "What if someone passes by officer Styles?" Louis smirked. "Let's make it quick" Harry said, Louis turned around and undid Harry's pants, taking out his penis and started stroking it. Harry groaned, then Louis took it in his mouth and started to suck it and rub the part he couldn't reach. "Fuck! You look so good down there, like a little slut. By the way call me Harry" Harry groaned, holding Louis' head in place, then pulling him off. Louis went over to his car and looked under passenger seat, taking out a bottle of lube. "Here," He tossed it to Harry "prep me, now!" Louis leaned forward on the trunk and lift his naked ass into the air in front of Harry. Harry put some on three fingers, but only started one by one until all three fingers were inside Louis  
"I'm ready" Louis chocked out. Harry nodded, slicked his penis , with his left hand he was holding Louis' back down and with his right he was guiding his penis into Louis. "Fuck Harry, just go in already" Louis moaned, which made Harry go in all the way into Louis in one push. "Shit, you're so big!" Louis moaned, pushing back. "Yes, I am. Does my little slut like it?" Harry replied going into Louis in a rapid pace. "Fuck yes! Your little slut loves it, so much!" Louis groaned. "Do you know how much trouble I could get for fucking one of my runners? Fucking them as a way for them to pay for their fucking ticket? Hmm?" Harry went deeper within each thrust. If Louis wasn't sweaty enough because of the humid air, then he had another thing coming. He's panting so much, as if he were back in high school having to run a mile. "Yes, but you like me! You won't let me get away or would you officer?" Louis practically gasped out. "I think I'll keep you." Harry said. Louis groaned "I'm so close!" Harry pulled out and flipped Louis so he was lying on the trunk on his back. Harry thrust back into Louis, finding his prostate. "Fuck! Yes! Right there, how the fuck?" Louis was so out of his mind, he couldn't even finish his sentence. Harry went deeper and harder into Louis' prostate, which had him going nuts. "Fuck, I'm going to-" Harry interrupts Louis by kissing him. Louis fingers slowly goes up into Harry's head and kisses him deeper before groaning in his mouth and spilling all over their shirt. Not far, Harry soon came deep inside Louis, with a groan.  
"Fuck, your uniform!" Louis realizes it after his breathing was at a normal rate. Harry looked down and shrugged "It'll come off" They both cleaned themselves up and got dressed. "Wait, let me get your keys" Harry jogged to his car, Louis grabbed his bottle of lube and got in his car. Harry drove and passed his keys that was wrapped into a piece of paper. "Fuck! He still gave me a ticket?" Louis thought. "Please don't speed, next time it won't be me or you might get hurt or hurt others. Drive safely, see you." Harry drove off. Taking off the ticket, he read it.  
"Call me # -Harry (Officer Styles)"  
With that Louis saved his number in his phone and drove off thinking, yea he will see him again after all.


End file.
